The present invention relates to the field of navigation systems, and in particular to a vehicle navigation system that stores map data using Cornu spiral data.
Conventional navigation systems typically represent roads and rivers to be displayed on a navigation system display unit as straight lines. However, this type of simplified cartographic reproduction has a number of disadvantages. For example, roads and rivers are not straight lines. As a result, a navigation map displayed on the navigation system display unit does not accurately represent the features of roads and rivers. In an attempt to more accurately represent roads and rivers, the number of straight line segments used to define the roads and rivers can be increased. However, this leads to a large increase in the amount of data that must be stored to accurately represent features such as roads, rivers and railroad lines.
Therefore, there is a need for a navigation system that accurately models and displays information indicative of features such as for example roads and rivers without requiring large amounts of memory.